


Catch Me (I Think I'm In Love)

by HandGrenade



Category: The Maze Runner (Movies), The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types, The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, First Meetings, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Ice, M/M, No Angst, No Spoilers, One Shot, Oneshot, Slippy Roads, Winter, newtmas - Freeform, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-10-09 00:04:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17396297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HandGrenade/pseuds/HandGrenade
Summary: Based off of a tumblr promptIn which; Thomas slips on the ice and has never been more thankful for the person walking right behind him.





	Catch Me (I Think I'm In Love)

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!  
> I haven't written anything in over 2 years and this is my little way of getting back into it. I've never had the motivation to finish multi-chaptered works so you can definitely expect more one-shots. This is unbeta-ed so I apologise for any mistakes!

Thomas was late which, characteristically, was very unlike him. He hopped around his apartment, trying to put on his sock while simultaneously searching for his keys. He knew taking that nap would come back to bite his ass.

Minho had texted hours prior commanding Thomas to clear his schedule for the evening as he was being forced to attend a very important celebration at his house -- which, for the record, meant it definitely wasn't important nor an adequate reason to celebrate. Either way, Thomas never liked to be late. He hated the feeling of having people be waiting solely on him. He didn't want to be an inconvenience for anybody.

So this is how Thomas finds himself practically running, with no sweater (because he definitely did _not_ have the time to find one), down a heavily frosted road. The brunette felt as if he was floating. Freezing, but floating no less. His shoes offered no grip to the already slippery street as he practically glided across it. Other passersby gave Thomas strange looks as he skidded past, trying his best to avoid the major sheets of ice. Regardless, it was already starting to get dark and it's lethal blackness was becoming increasingly hard to spot. Still, he did not give up his relentless pace.

Realistically, he should have seen it coming: high speeds on an already unpredictable surface was not a combination for good and yet Thomas hoped that luck would be on his side this time. He had hoped everything would go smoothly so that he could arrive at Minho's at a relatively acceptable time. 

Thomas took his eyes off of where he was walking for one second to fish his phone out of his pocket and check the time and, right at that moment, his shoes lost grip of the pavement beneath him. His leg jolted ahead and up from underneath him, sending the boy fumbling backwards. He flew his arms outwards in a meek attempt to stabilise himself but to no avail.

"Bloody hell!" Thomas heard a voice shout from what seemed to be right behind his ear as he felt arms hurriedly wrap around his waist, catching him. The stranger lurched backwards from the impact but remained on their feet, Thomas in their arms. They stayed like that for a moment as the two got over their shock and Thomas couldn't deny how nice the shared warmth felt. He pulled himself back onto his feet.

"Are you alright, mate?" Thomas turned and faced the blonde stranger, who was smiling fondly, as if holding back a laugh. He seemed to be around the same age as him and roughly a similar height too. Thomas thanked God that it hadn't been an old lady stood him -- or a small child.

The brunette hoped the red of cheeks from the cold concealed his embarrassment as he blushed. "I think so?" He returned, his statement sounding more like a question, "Thankyou, by the way." 

The boy chuckled and dismissed him with his hand, "It's alright. You seemed like you were in a bit of a hurry."

"My friend's making me go to some stupid party get-together or whatever and I'm already late." He groaned, finally taking the chance to look at the time. He was in fact late. "I don't even know what we're celebrating!" He added, exasperated.

The blonde laughed, a wholehearted laugh and Thomas considered if it was the best sound he'd ever heard (he decided it in fact was) as a smile subconsciously settled on his lips -- his frustration from moments ago long forgotten.

"Are you going to Minho's?"

"What, yeah? You know him?" 

The stranger smiled, "Yep and unless there's two idiots out there hosting an unsolicited celebration, I'd reckon we're both headed the same way." He extended his hand "I'm Newt."

"Thomas." He shook the boys hand, trying not to enjoy its given warmth _too_ much. "Okay, but we should get going," he paused before adding, "and if Minho asks why we're late, I'm blaming you."

"Oh, yeah?" Newt retorted as he slapped Thomas's arm jokingly, "Well we'll see who's laughing when you undoubtedly fall on your ass again!"

 

And Thomas _did_ inevitably slip on the ice time and time again but, each time, Newt was always there to catch him.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed, thankyou so much for reading!  
> Kudos & Comments are so greatly appreciated ♡


End file.
